


[podfic of] Isn't She Lovely

by kanetcews (lavenderharry)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderharry/pseuds/kanetcews
Summary: It's nine in the morning when Pat and Jonny stumble down the stairs, sluggish with sleep.There’s a baby carrier on the kitchen island.Jonny blinks, blinks again, then turns to get a cup of coffee.Or, the wishbaby au no one asked for.





	[podfic of] Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn’t She Lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414474) by [windsthatwhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsthatwhisper/pseuds/windsthatwhisper). 



> thank you so much to **@windsthatwhisper** for letting me podfic their work.
> 
> if you want to follow me on twitter & tumblr, i'm @kanetcews on both
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

###  **Length** : 16 min : 30 sec 

**Download/Streaming:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w7yR1of2m4vIs8rPGKufB7BVJ1TC69M2) (31 MBs) Please right-click and "Save As". 


End file.
